Dabbles in Drabbles
by Erikkun
Summary: Collection of Yaoi moments at Cross Academy. Various pairings but the main one will probably be Zero and Hanabusa.


Dabbles in Drabbles

Chapter 1:

This was officially his worst night of Hunting. His quarry evaded him so flawlessly he contemplated calling in for some help. His pride, however, thought differently. The manic laughter of his target bounced off the walls of the street giving no clear direction of where it came from. Zero growled in frustration as he extended his senses to the maximum. Movement to his left caught his eye. He turned just in time to catch the Level-E landing on top of him, fangs bared and aiming for his throat. Zero's reflexes took over as he rolled with the tackle, grabbing at the vampires neck to keep him away. One hand occupied, the other holding the gun, he couldn't block the swipe of a claw into his side. Zero grunted in pain and placed his gun to the others chest, pulled the trigger, once, twice, until there was nothing but dust around him. Sighing in tired relief Zero stood, wiped away as much as he could, and walked back to his motorcycle to take him home.

-o-o-

Zero trudged up the seemingly endless walk to the Headmasters house for a shower. He stank of things he didn't want to remember. Sometimes being a Hunter was so not worth the pay he got in return. Having to slink through dirty alleys, kneeling down next to garbage cans; the smell was enough to make him want to vomit. No matter how successful the mission, he never wanted to do that again.

Thankfully the house was empty. Headmaster Cross was most likely flirting with Master Toga, and Yuki was either making her rounds or asleep in her room at the dorms. Either way he was glad. Reaching the bathroom, Zero stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower to scalding levels. He turned to look at the mirror and sneered in distaste. Even without his clothes on the grime and blood from work clung to his skin. It was enough for him to decide to effectively wash his body twice. Thoroughly.

Steam soon filled the bathroom, bringing with it humidity and warmth. Zero stepped in and stood beneath the spray, letting the water melt away the stress and sooth his sore muscles. Grabbing a loofa off the shelf he soaped up and scrubbed at his body with vigorous determination. He rinsed off the soap when he was done, and repeated the process until he felt like the day had been washed down the drain. Zero sighed in relief and sat at the bottom of the shower, letting the water run over him as his thoughts wandered to the happenings of tomorrow.

He would have to try and get a nap in before the changeover. He didn't exactly expect anything to happen, but it never hurt to be prepared. Though with Kaname Kuran around, the rest of the vampires more or less behaved themselves. What he didn't understand was the almost compulsion the others had to follow his every command and try to keep in the purebloods good graces. Though he loathed to admit it, he felt the pull the pureblood had. After all, he himself was now a vampire, he couldn't help but feel gravitated to the vampire, but the way the others acted around him, the way they treated him like royalty, it escaped him. If anything purebloods were worse than the general vampire population. They were more ruthless in getting what they wanted.

Zero shrugged and let his mind wander. He thought of Yuki and how she needed a damn good tutor to keep her out of trouble, he thought of the Headmaster and his eccentricities, and eventually his mind wandered to the sexy blonde with an ever present smile. Beautiful sapphire eyes stared at him, smirking grin hiding the promises of debauchery. The thoughts made Zero groan in arousal as he pictured his beautiful Hana-chan in the shower with him.

_**I wonder what he would do? Something sexy. Begging for attention and pleasure.**_

Zero's cock twitched as he let his imagination flow. Hanabusa would probably be as passionate as he was with his work, kissing and licking Zero's body, maybe even some nibbling in sensitive places. Zero wrapped a hand around his aroused flesh and stroked in time to his fantasy. He would command that the blonde go down and suck him, getting him wet so he could fuck the pretty blonde against the shower tiles. He's bet that voice would sound so amazing as it echoed off the walls. Heavy breathing and whispered words of lust would sound in the symphony of music that was sex.

"Mmmmm." Zero stroked faster as he imagined Hanabusa licking the tip of his erection, sucking it softly as his hand massaged the length of his shaft. Then the blonde would go down further, sucking in the way up.

"Unnhh!" Zero thrust his hips up into his hand as his fantasy Hana swallowed him down his throat, nose tickling the silver hair at his groin. Fantasy Hanabusa swallowed again and looked up at Zero with those expressive sapphire orbs, and that was all it took.

"Oh! Fuck yes!" Zero's eyes jerked open as his orgasm barreled into him, cum shooting on his abdomen and chest, dripping over his hand. Zero panted heavily as he soaked in the afterglow, tingles still running through him as the water washed away the evidence of his pleasure. He felt so much better now. Like his bones and muscles were content and relaxed. Zero reached over to turn off the water…

**Knock knock knock.**

"Shit!" Zero jumped and almost slipped in the tub. Growling at the intruder Zero turned the water off and grabbed the towel from the toilet lid where he left it.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Zero? Are you okay in there? I heard a bunch of noises. You're not hurt are you?"

_Yuki…_ Zero blushed from behind the door.


End file.
